Darth Aelitou
"Igno re This " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " aargh! Darth Aelitou, once known as Alinia Ubadara, was a Mirialan born at the height of the Glactic Empire. Just after her third birthday, however, she was taken by the pirate and Darksider Nioman Dokoora who had sensed her from his hideout on Taldornadi and chosen her as his apprentice. The next twenty-five years of her life were spent in rigorous training with Nioman, who used his title of Lord Nihalis. She knew one day she would have to face the Jedi, of whom she had only heard stories detailing their flaws and the need the wipe them out for the good of the galaxy. She knew one day she would rule the galaxy beside her master and that though helped her endure the trials that her apprenticeship to Nihalis brought Finally all was ready and Aelitou joined her Master as his invincible fleet crashed through the galaxy, reaching as far as Coruscant itself. Then something she could not explain happened; her master, Nioman Dokoora abandoned his men and killed his second-in-command, Major Bludd. In a great deal of confusion and unsure of what to do Aelitou launched an all-out assualt on Grovinor where the Jedi were hiding. That move, though it nearly brought about the end of the Jedi ultimately failed and Aelitou chose to cut her losses and flee to the old base of Taldornadi to rebuild her forces and await another opportunity. Before she left, though, she snatched Shennik Shif, a Jedi who had fallen to the Dark Side, from Coruscant where he had been left and took him as her apprentice. During this time her only excursion was to Korriban, following something her master had once told her of; Sith Spirits that dwelt there. Sure enough she found them and forced them into herself and while she gained immense power her sanity began to slip as she became more and more a pawn of the entities inside her. The opportunity she had waited for to strike again finally came thirty years after her return to Taldornadi as she noticed the unstable condition of the Jedi and the Loyalist Alliance. She took her chance, using her fleet to subdue many of the opposing sytems, until only Kashyyyk was left and soon that, too, fell, forcing the Jedi into hiding. Aelitou psent the better part of two years searching for the Jedi and their allies, during which her former Master Nioman Dokoora came into her clutches, only to be sprung out by members of the Bark Family. Finally, after months of searching, she located the Jedi on Olederadi, a tiny system very close to her own base on Taldornadi; they had been right under her nose the entire time. She sent her entire force at them, herself and Shennik meeting several fighters hand-picked by the Jedi to engage them, among them Nioman Dokoora. She fought them, killing one after another but losing Shennik to duelist Kye Nareac, whom she promptly disposed of. Then something she hadn't counted on occurred; Nioman used his strong connection to pull out the Sith Spirits that inhabited her, disorienting her and cutting her off from her powers, allowing Jacien Bark to decapitate her. She had failed in her quest of galactic domination. Information Born: 6 BBY, Mirial Died: 7.7.54 ABY, Olederadi Family: N/A Affiliation: Fist of Justice, Order of the Sith Lords Lightsaber Form: Jar-Kai Master: Darth Nihalis Apprentice: Shennik Shif Appearances: Jedi Exile, Story of the Bark Family Biography Write the second section of your page here.